Innocence
by novemberskie
Summary: For as long as Tino could remember, the hits had been coming. Pain, fear, eternal waiting for the next punch, all became parts of everyday life... And then things change. Are they for the better? Rated T for abuse, implied... stuff.


_**So, instead of helping my mommy build Fun In A Box, I'm posting this story. So don't hate the awkwardness of my A/Ns xDD**_

_**I hope you enjoy! (Sorry for the depressing-ness of this story... I'm an awful person, I know)**_

* * *

For as long as Tino could remember, the hits had been coming. Pain, fear, eternal waiting for the next punch, all became parts of everyday life. His father was a drunkard, and often took his anger out on his son. Tino covered the cuts with jackets, covered the bruises with cover-up. His friend, Feliks, became good at helping him with the make-up, and hiding the pain. They became close friends, despite the fact that Feliks was obviously gay—and a cross dresser at that—and Tino was obviously not.

But then Tino met Mathias, the loud, funny, obnoxious boy in his photojournalism class. Just a look made Tino's heart pretty much shrivel up and die right there. And for the first time, Tino felt better. He started to wake up every morning and feel like things may not be that bad. The abuse hardly happened as of late, as Tino's dad stopped getting drunk as much.

Tino appreciated the friendship Mathias provided, and when Mathias wanted more, Tino found himself accepting. At first it wasn't that much; hand holding, harmless kisses in the hall. Then things got serious. The kisses got deeper, Mathias' hands started wandering, but Tino didn't know any better. When Mathias started getting VERY touchy-feely, Tino said nothing.

Then Mathias started getting abusive, but the abuse didn't stick to when they were alone. He would yell at him when they were in the school hall, anywhere in public, and oftentimes would end up hitting him.

And no one did anything, including Tino. Everyone was afraid of Mathias, and didn't want to be the victim. They were willing to let Tino take the brunt of it, if it meant they were safe.

"I'm sorry." Mathias would say when he found Tino cowering in their bedroom—Mathias had asked Tino to move in with him—and Tino would say nothing, until Mathias told him he loved him.

"I love you too." Tino would reply, and Mathias would pull him closer, and kiss him. Tino couldn't bring himself to stop the love when Mathias would pull him to the bed, and the kisses led to much much more...

Finally, the day came. Tino stood up for himself, and escaped with all of his stuff. Granted, he didn't get out without a fight, and had many bruises and cuts from it, but he was free.

"Free..." Tino whispered as he sat on a park bench, testing the feel of the word on his tongue. "I'm free..."

It was about then that someone sat next to Tino, making him jump and fall off the bench. The other person reached out to pull Tino to his feet, but Tino was still jumpy, and cowered in on himself. The hand withdrew, and Tino pulled his head out from between his knees to look up with wide lilac eyes. This person was tall, much taller than Tino, and he had an intense sea-green-eyed glare. Tino cringed both internally and visibly at the sandy-blond's gaze, making the latter's eyes to soften.

"Y' 'k'ay?" (You Okay?) The taller boy asked, leaning down a little bit. He noticed the cuts and bruises on Tino's arm, and his eyes hardened again, though this new anger wasn't directed at Tino. No, this boy wanted to know who would hurt such an innocent creature. Unconsciously, he reached out and stroked one scar on his cheek, and Tino just sat there. The touch wasn't unwanted, and it felt so much more different from Mathias' touch. Could this be what it felt like to have a friend? Tino couldn't remember the last time he had a true friend, let alone one who felt safe enough to touch him. The only friend he had was Feliks, whom he hadn't spoken to since Mathias threatened to hurt Feliks if Tino spoke to the Pole.

"Wh' d'd th's t' y'?" (Who did this to you?) The taller boy asked the smaller blond, pulling his hand back.

Tino squeezed his eyes closed against the tears. "Mathias..." The word alone being uttered sent the younger into heartbreaking sobs, and the other pulled him close into a hug. This hug, it was unlike anything Tino had experienced; he felt warm, safe, and wanted.

"'m B'rw'ld." (I'm Berwald) The taller boy said against Tino's head, upsetting the wheat-blond tendrils.

"Tino." The wheat-blond whispered, burying his face deeper into the black t-shirt Berwald was wearing. He felt as though there, his innocence had come back.

* * *

_[Waking up I see that everything is okay, the first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make life great...]_

Tino woke up to warmth at his side. At first, as usual, he panicked, afraid he was back at Mathias', and he sat straight up, only to be met with Berwald's sleeping face. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips as he settled back in beside his friend. He hadn't been able to sleep alone because of his nightmares, and so Berwald had suggested that Tino sleep in Berwald's bed. (The older boy had asked Tino to move in that first day they met, seeing as how Tino had nowhere to go.)

Tino smiled at the look on Berwald's face; when he slept, he looked so happy, a small smile gracing his lips. He never touched Tino, save the times when Tino initiated the contact, and that was getting to be less and less as of late.

_[I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now, and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by.]_

Tino curled closer to Berwald, for once cuddling with the larger boy, who, in his sleep, wrapped his arms around Tino. This made Tino stiffen at first in shock, but he relaxed into the embrace.

_[I found a place so safe, not a single tear,the first time in my life and now it's so clear. Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere]_

When Berwald woke, Tino was gone. Worried, he got up, ignoring that he was only wearing a tank-top and boxers despite the cold air, and walked out in the living room to find Tino watching the Moomins, though he wasn't smiling as he usually did at the sight of the creatures; he looked deep in thought.

"T'no?" (Tino?) The younger boy jumped at his voice. "Wh't's wr'ng?" (What's wrong?)

"N-nothing." Tino replied, though Berwald knew he was lying; Tino's eyes refused to meet his.

"Y're l'ng." (You're lying) Berwald grunted, and Tino sighed as the older boy sat beside him.

_[It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry. It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry. It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry]_

Tino didn't know if he was dreaming anymore; there was no more pain, no more hurt. He was happy, and there was nothing to tell him if it was real or not.

"I'm not lying." Tino smiled to show he was happy, honestly. "I'm fine. This... This is perfect, and... Y-you... You're perfect."

Tino had never felt this way about anyone before, the way his heart sped up around Berwald, though not out of fear; out of happiness. The only question was, did Berwald feel the same?

"No." Berwald shook his head, sitting next to Tino. Steeling himself for the worst, Tino waited for the words.

'I don't love you.'

But these were not the words that came out of Berwald's mouth. In fact, no words came out of his mouth; Berwald pulled Tino to him, pressing his mouth against the younger boy's. Tino gasped slightly, before pulling back as soon as his brain caught up with him.

"S'rry..." (Sorry) Berwald started to get up, but Tino's hand on his stopped him. "Y's T'no?" (Yes Tino?)

"I'm sorry." Tino whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek as emotions warred in his lilac eyes. "I don't... I don't want to l-let you go..."

Berwald was confused, but Tino launched into explaining everything, from his Dad's drinking to Mathias' abuse.

_[This innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry. This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away. 'Cause I need you now, and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by.]_

By the end of the story, Tino was sobbing, his face buried in the base of Berwald's neck. The older boy rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm his crying. He didn't know what to say; Tino—his beloved little Tino—was hurting, and he didn't know what to do.

"Berwald?" Tino had quieted down, and was now looking up at him with wet lilac eyes. "Can... C-can you wait for me? I-I need time... B-but I lo-I... I love you."

"Y's." Berwald smiled down at him, pressing a warm, gentle kiss to the smaller boy's forehead. "F'r'ver." (Yes... Forever.)

Tino smiled, and snuggled closer, content right there.

_[This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful. __This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I__ need you now, it makes me wanna cry, a__nd I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by]_

Two years after they met, Berwald asked Tino to marry him. He accepted gladly. However, if asked, Tino will wholeheartedly deny that he's the wife.

Until Berwald fixes him with _that_ look...

* * *

_**I'm so sorry Tino! I'm so mean to you! D: **_

_**Just know I love you!**_

_**Review? ;3**_


End file.
